Wario vs stink bomb
intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! pre-fight wario was walking along the are skylands he was looking for treasure he then saw a giant jewel he was astonished he had to have it, wario then went up to it but was immediately stopped by a green skunk it was stink bomb he was not happy, "listen here fatty if you think you can just walk here and take the gem then your sadly mistaken i am gonna have to ask you to leave" said stink bomb, "never i'm a wario and i am not leaving till i add it to my collection" said wario, "oh so you have done this before well i guess i will have to take you in" said stink bomb,"bring it on you rodent" said wario "Oh it is so on" said stink, bomb they both got into a fighting stance, fight! HERE WE GO!!!!, wario then charged at stink bomb using his signature shoulder move knocking stink bomb back abit, stink bomb then punched wario in the nose then pulled it back and onto his face, "how dare you a knock my nose?!" said wario angry, wario then punched stink bomb rapidly then farted causing stink bomb to get wheezy covering his nose, "oh yeah you think you can upstage me i will show you!",with that stink bomb let out a stink of his own causing wario's eyes to water, "ahh mamma mia you leave me no choice now" said wario with that he tranformed into warioman as he flew up to sitnk bomb and attacked, stink bomb was knocked into a house warioman went to it and attacked stink bomb more, stink bomb was crushed "well that is a that" said wario but then stink bomb then out of nowhere threw shurikens at wario,and a bad time it was for wario for he had gone back to his normal self, stink bomb then pinned his arms down and used his shurikens to pin him down and kill him but then wario got out of that and ran off "well i showed him his place" said stink bomb he then walked off, but then wario appeared out of nowhere and used the fire flower he started to attack stink bomb with fire it burned stink bombs feet, "ahhh hot hot hot!" said stink bomb stink bomb then attacked with a powerful punch knocking the fire power out of wario,stink bomb then sent wario flying but then wario came back with bunny ears flying he had eaten the super carrot, wario then flew right into stink bomb for each sides stink bomb had had enough as he threw a shuriken at wario and it stabbed him in the heart sending him crashing down via airplane effect he then exploded on contact with the ground, stink bomb then had a panicked face "well that was brutal i hope no one was effected by it" he said, DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights